


Estelle's Adventures of Princess Tutu

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Estelle and Felicity get accepted into a prestigious school known as The Gold Crown Academy while Akito has been away at The Super Hero Academy for quite some time. There, Estelle meets her destiny to meet Ahiru, also known as Princess Tutu, and they both engage in adventures together as young ballerinas with elements of fantasy and magic.





	Estelle's Adventures of Princess Tutu

Estelle was in her bedroom with Dot and Teddy on the floor next to her, she then hugged her book and sighed in content. "I still can't believe Ahiru will disappear if she confesses her love to the prince... I can't imagine what would happen if I did that..."

"Estelle, your aunt is here." Mo came to her daughter.

"Huh?" Estelle blinked in confusion until she came downstairs to see Cherry with Felicity. "Hi, Aunt Cherry, what's kicking?" she then asked, borrowing Melody's catchphrase.

"I did a little favor for you." Cherry replied mysteriously.

"What kind of little favor?" Estelle asked.

"Well, Akito is at the Superhero Academy, I thought you'd like to have your own little experience..." Cherry said before she handed her foster niece a brochure to a special school called 'The Gold Crown Academy'.

"This looks amazing." Estelle smiled.

"I just saw it and thought of you." Cherry replied.

"When do I leave?" Estelle smiled.

"This weekend." Cherry replied.

"Thank you, Aunt Cherry!" Estelle beamed and gave her aunt a hug. "I love you!"

Cherry winced and forced a smile. "Iloveyoutoo,honey..." she then muttered out.

Estelle soon started to read the brochure. Cherry then patted Estelle on the head.

"So, Fliss, what're you doing here?" Estelle asked her cousin.

"Maman said if it was okay, I could go with you." Felicity rubbed her arm nervously with a small smile to her cousin.

"Cool." Estelle smiled.

Felicity smiled back. Estelle looked at the brochure with Felicity and saw that they would be living in a dorm and there were plenty of dance classes, which, of course, Estelle loved very much.

"Huh, looks like there are ranks in the school." Estelle said.

"Like honor students?" Felicity wondered.

"Yeah, like if you, uh, did great or perfect, then you'd be known as Lady Felicity." Estelle said.

"Oh, how elegant..." Felicity beamed. "It reminds me of Princess Sofia's school."

"Uh, yeah, but the classes will be different." Estelle said.

"Of course." Felicity agreed.

"That was so nice of you, Cherry, how'd you do it?" Atticus asked.

"I have my ways." Cherry replied mysteriously.

"You can tell me." Atticus said.

"I might've bribed them to accept Estelle and Felicity's applications." Cherry replied as she licked one of her fangs.

"And by bribe, you mean threaten that if they didn't accept them into their applications, then you would suck out all of their blood, right?" Atticus asked.

"Atticus, I can't believe you would take me for that!" Cherry replied. "But yes, and one of them found that out the hard way~..."

"Oh, my..." Atticus gulped.

"Hey, I like your daughter, she respects me..." Cherry said as she struck an overly dramatic pose that could rival Darla in her teenage years.

"Yes, I know." Atticus said.

"So, is your head gonna explode?" Cherry asked.

"I don't think so," Atticus shrugged honestly. "Drell told me that it was her destiny to meet Princess Tutu anyway... Even Uncle Sombra."

"Really?" Cherry asked.

"At least that's what she told me..." Atticus rubbed his arm.

"I was never really keen on Sombra..." Cherry replied as she mostly lived in the past.

"And why's that?" Atticus asked.

"He kinda scared me with that battle with the Crystal Empire." Cherry whispered.

"Cherry, that was a long time ago!" Atticus reminded her.

"I know, but he was so menacing..." Cherry shivered.

"Well, who knows? Maybe someday, he'll change." Atticus said.

Cherry groaned and shuddered about Sombra. Atticus sighed to her.

Estelle went right to her room and began to pack to get ready to go to the academy. "Oh, I can't wait to get there." She said with a smile.

"Me neither," Dot smiled back up to her owner. "I wonder if I can play fetch with you during Gym."

"They don't have Gym." Estelle said.

"Oh... Then maybe we can play fetch somewhere else." Dot said then.

"I'll make sure of it." Estelle smiled to her puppy.

"Yay!" Dot cheered.

Estelle giggled and pet her puppy. She sighed as she began to daydream about being at the Gold Crown Academy. Unknown to her, that was where she would meet Ahiru/Duck. Along with Felicity of course.

Later on, it was about time for Estelle to go to the academy as she was so excited and filled with anticipation.

"I can't wait to get there." Estelle smiled.

Felicity smiled back as she was happy for Estelle and she was going to experience this as well. Soon enough, they left after saying their goodbyes and were soon on their way to the academy. Atticus sniffled slightly before sighing.

"This reminds me of Witch Academy..." Mo said to her husband. "Remember how gut-wrenching that was?"

"How can I forget?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, you were a student there too... What'd you call yourself?" Mo teased.

Atticus sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sonia Caster."

"Oh, that's right." Mo smirked.

Atticus hid a small smirk back.

"It was still cool that you were able to get Ms. Hag to make a Witch/Warlock/Wiccan/Wizard Academy so everyone could learn together." Mo smiled in memory.

"Just surprised that Edward didn't think of it first." Atticus chuckled about Hilda and Zelda's brother who was Sabrina's father.

"Yeah, same here." Mo said.

Atticus and Mo smiled to each other before sighing as their only daughter had gone off to start her life.

"Don't worry you two, she'll graduate soon as a ballerina," Cherry said. "Especially after the spell is broken."

"GAH!" Atticus and Mo yelped as she seemed to come from nowhere.

"Hi, guys." Cherry greeted.

"Where did you come from?" Atticus asked.

"I'm everywhere..." Cherry shrugged. "Thanks for letting Felicity go with Estelle, she really needs to get out of the house more."

"No problem." Mo said.

"I just hope she doesn't have a breakdown..." Cherry sighed. "Felicity hates crowds."

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Atticus said.

Estelle and Felicity fell asleep on the way as it was quite a long way and Drell had given them a ride, but he soon shook them awake, but they didn't wake up.

Drell sighed as he then leaned over them and yelled like he liked to do. "WAKE UP!"

This caused the girls to scream.

"Glad to see you're awake." Drell smirked.

"Really?" Estelle glared.

Felicity also glared.

Drell laughed and ruffled up their hair. "Oh, you look just like your parents when you're grumpy."

Felicity hissed and her fangs seemed to twinkle from her rage.

"Anyway, wake up, you're here." Drell showed them the Gold Crown Academy.

"Amazing." Estelle smiled.

"It looks so beautiful..." Felicity looked amazed.

"I hope you have fun here," Drell told the girls. "I mean, you were taught by Barbie of all people about ballet and that girl has hundreds of jobs."

"We'll be fine." Estelle said.

"Okay, then I guess you don't want my company." Drell smirked innocently.

"Nope." Felicity said.

"Hm..." Drell hummed to them and then went away to let them get settled in.

Estelle bit her lip, she took a deep breath and went with Felicity to get registered into the academy, and where they saw a cat that was the size of a man.

"Wow, that cat's huge..." Felicity muttered.

"And it's walking on two feet." Estelle added.

"You must be Estelle Fudo and Felicity Forte." The creature greeted.

"Yes, sir." Estelle and Felicity replied with curtsies.

"And you are?" Felicity asked.

"I am Mr. Cat." The creature replied.

"Uh, have you always been a cat hybrid?" Estelle asked Mr. Cat.

"Yes," Mr. Cat replied like it was obvious. "Are you two ladies alone then?"

"Oui." Felicity replied.

"Oh, French..." Mr. Cat smirked to that. "You seem exotic~"

"Uh, o-oui, Monsieur Cat." Felicity said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Let's get you settled in then." Mr. Cat smirked.

"Yes, sir." Estelle said.

Mr. Cat nodded and led the girls over to one of the dorms.

"Ooh." The girls smiled.

"You will stay in a dorm, but, you might have to share a room with someone as we're a little crowded." Mr. Cat told them as he brought them to a door.

Estelle opened the door to see a girl who appeared to be talking to a bird that she recognized from the book that Sombra gave her. "Ahiru..." she then whispered quietly in content.

"Oh, hello." The orange-haired girl greeted with a smile.

"Um... Hi..." Estelle smiled back.

"New students?" Ahiru asked as they came in to meet her.

"I'm Estelle and this is my cousin Felicity." Estelle introduced.

Felicity greeted with a sheepish smile.

"One of you will have to share with Miss Duck," Mr. Cat said while not in Ahiru's view. "While the other is with one of the other girls."

"Uh, Felicity do you mind?" Estelle asked.

"I understand," Felicity replied before looking to Mr. Cat with a query. "So, which one will I be with?"

"Come with me." Mr. Cat showed Felicity to a different room.

There was a short dark pink-haired girl with a bun who was reading a book on her bed and then looked up once it opened.

"Pike, this is Felicity Forte, she'll be your new roommate." Mr. Cat introduced.

"Um, hello." Felicity greeted in her best English.

"Hey." Pike replied.

"Where is Lilie?" Mr. Cat asked.

"I think she's in the powder room..." Pike shrugged.

Mr. Cat then decided to leave to let the two girls get acquainted. Felicity sighed shyly as she came to the spare bed and decided to get settled into the room as she felt homesick already.

"You okay?" Pike asked.

"Oh, I'm fine..." Felicity stammered nervously. "I just get nervous around other people sometimes... I'm not as outgoing as my cousins are."

"You'll get used to it here." Pike assured.

Meanwhile, back with Estelle and Ahiru/Duck...

Estelle took out her dance shoes and smiled. "I can't wait to start dancing."

"Ooh, you do ballet?" Ahiru asked in interest. "How long have you done ballet?"

"A few years." Estelle said.

"You must be great," Ahiru said before looking dreamy. "Maybe we can dance together with Mytho~"

"Is he a prince?" Estelle asked, acting like she didn't know.

"Oh, yes... I've always wanted to dance with him..." Ahiru sounded like she was in love. "I'd give anything to dance with Senior Mytho~..."

"Who knows?" Estelle shrugged. "Maybe someday you will."

Ahiru giggled and hugged Estelle. "I think I'm gonna like you."

"Um, thanks." Estelle smiled shyly.

They soon heard the ringing from the bell of the bell tower.

"Uh, what does that bell mean?" Estelle asked Ahiru.

"Oh, no, we have to get to class!" Ahiru panicked.

Estelle panicked then and ran with Ahiru. "Not a good start!"

Unknown to either of them; Felicity, Pike, and Lilly came out of their room, not knowing why the other girls were running.


End file.
